But I'm Not Stupid
by sablecain
Summary: atf/au- immediate follow-up snippet to 'When You Come Back to Me Again'. JD POV- He suspects the rest of the guys are up to something!


**...But I'm Not Stupid**

Rating: PG-13 (I'm such a potty mouth) _  
_Disclaimer: The Mag7 do not belong to me...I just like to play with them...hmm look at that...I'm gutterminded too:) Comments: A follow-up snippet from When You Come Back to Me Again.

Thank you to NT for betaing for me! She's awesome!

* * *

They're plotting. I can see it in the quick glances my way. I have no idea what they are really up to, but I know they're up to something. Scares me a little,but I know I can handle it. I mean, they are my friends, my family. I trust them with my life, but I'm not stupid enough to let my guard down when I can see they're up to something.

It's Chris and Vin mainly. I'm not sure if Buck's involved or not. Possibly, but if he is, he's doing a very good job of not showing it here and at home. And after living with him this long, I've gotten pretty good at reading his tells, as Ezra would say.

It's good to have Ezra back to work again. Oh, I know he despises desk duty,but it's only been a month since he was released from the hospital. His ribs are still bothering him some days. I saw him wince today when he reached for something on his desk. He hides it well though.

Sometimes I wonder why he feels the need to hide his discomfort, but I remember the lectures. "Appearance is everything." He hides the pain but there's something else about him that's different. Ever since the whole I.A. fiasco and the kidnapping, he's not quite as quick to pull his poker face. He seems more approachable, but then again, I never really had much of a problem approaching Ezra.

That's it, I bet. Those sons of bitches are still trying to find out what I told that I.A. man. It wasn't a big deal, really. Okay,so the guy was threatening to throw me in prison. I might be naïve, but I'm not stupid.

I didn't want to go to prison and the thought scared the hell out of me, but I was more pissed than scared right then. The man had the balls to think I would actually turn on Ezra if I was threatened. So I turned the table on him and I think I scared the hell out of him. Told him I'd die for Ezra, and I would. I'd die for any of them really, but I'm not about to say that out loud to them, that's for sure. They already think I'm an innocent kid,following them like they're heroes. I mean, I know I'm the youngest. I know I'm the least experienced of the team, but like I said, I'm not stupid.

Oh I know, they don't really think I'm stupid. I know I fit in and they all love me, but some days I'd really appreciate it if they quit looking at me like I'm twelve and needing their protection.

Vin's grinning and Chris has that look like he's trying real hard not to smile. I wonder why he does that? Why doesn't he just go ahead and smile when he wants to?

Uh Oh. Whatever the plan is they must be putting it into action. Here comes Vin.

"Hey JD, you want to get some drinks at the Saloon before we head over to the ranch for poker tonight?" Not an overly unusual question really.

"Sure, want me to be the designated?" I hope I sound casual enough. For some reason I'm nervous. They are definitely up to something.

"Nah, Nathan and Josiah volunteered to drive tonight since we're all going to Chris' anyway."

"Cool." I nod and flash a genuine grin.

Buck's smiling like he just scammed a phone number from one of the new secretaries downstairs. Yup, he's in on it. They all are.

So, I don't have to drive this time. When are they going to quit underestimating me? Do they really think they can get me to spill my guts by getting me drunk? Puh-lease. I'll just sneak a quick chat with Inez and let her in on the joke. After the first beer, the rest will be O'Doul's and only she and I will know that. I can act buzzed, almost as good as Ezra can.

I chuckle lightly as I bop my head around like I'm listening to some tunes. There are days on this job when I feel like I know nothing. Today, I know the mysteries of the universe.

Pretending to be busy finishing up a report and blissfully unaware of the plots around me, I catch the quick glances my way. Damn, I love this family. They're warped and they're over-protective, but I'd do anything for them.

Okay, anything except let them know what I said to the I.A. geek. I mean jeez, if I let them know I'd actually do anything for them. They'll make my life hell. 'JD go get that.' 'JD, go do this for me.' 'JD, yada yada yada.' Like I said, I'm not stupid. I might be loyal, but I'm sure as hell not stupid.

* * *

thanks for reading!


End file.
